sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Private Roleplay with SgtYael and Joshua the Hedgehog
Participants: SgtYael Joshua the Hedgehog Characters: SgtYael - Kendra Littleghost Joshua the Hedgehog - Joshua Sentrium Burns (Might add in more characters) The Roleplay Kendra was training in the meadows Joshua Sentrium Burns was, conveniently, in the same meadows as Kendra. He was unaware of Kendra's presence, however. She noticed Joshua and called out to him Joshua hears her calls to him, and begins looking around for the source of her voice. "..?" She began running towards him. He finally notices her as she approaches. Unaware if she is hostile or not, he grips on his left hip holster, in case if she were to be hostile. "..." Kendra saw what was typed above. "Really? Do I look hostile?" (she can break the fourth wall if you didn't know yet. She can't do anything but see what's been typed.) (.3. Oh.) "...Why did you look up? There's nothing there." He said to her. "Oh nothing!" she said. Nobody knows about her fourth wall breaking powers yet. "So who are you?" "I could potentially ask you the same thing." He said. "Well my name is Kendra. I'm not exactly from this dimension, or universe if we would go that far." she answered. "I see.. I am Joshua Sentrium Burns, and I come from this dimension and universe.. and planet and galaxy." He said. "It's nice to meet you! So what brings you to the meadows here?" "Likewise.. however, while I don't mean to be rude, it is none of your business to know my intentions here." He said to her. "Well maybe I could help!" she said with a smile. "Um.. that's highly appreciated, but my business here relates to Military actions. I cannot have civilians possibly jeopardizing my mission." He said to her. (Is this roleplay canon, or non-canon? .3.) (canon) "I'm not exactly a civilian, I'm a wandering warrior. I'm at CQC!" ('Kay.) "..Your at Close Quarters Combat?" He asked, a bit confused. (opss I made a spelling error) "Well I just messed up there! I meant i'm ''good ''at CQC." she said with a nervous laugh (Pfffft) "..Oh. Well regardless, even if you are a warrior, you still are a Civilian.. unless your in some kind of Military, perhaps?" He said. "I'm not in any military division, but you'd be surprised what I can do." she said. "I see.. well, what do you seem to be doing in this location?" Joshua asked her "Just training! You can't be good if you don't always regularly practice!" She said "Mhm.." He said, nodding his head in agreement. "So if you don't mind I'm gonna follow you since I have nothing else to do." she said "Um.. Did you forget the part that I was on a military mission?" He asked. "Nope" she said with a smug grin. "I see.. then you must know that I cannot allow you to follow me while on said mission.." "I live for action like this you know" she said "And that qualifies you to follow me on a Classified, Military Mission, how...?" "What I'm saying is I've been through all this kind of stuff your talking about." "And I understand that. But I still don't see how that qualifies for you to come along.." (Wow he's being a stubborn little sh*t, eh? XD)